


【利艾】火焰

by Hopeme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeme/pseuds/Hopeme
Summary: 是16岁的看海伦到19伦之间的妄想，试着填补这一段故事我流利艾理解，ooc原著向，漫画剧透，慎入写于120话之前
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	【利艾】火焰

**Author's Note:**

> 是16岁的看海伦到19伦之间的妄想，试着填补这一段故事  
> 我流利艾理解，ooc  
> 原著向，漫画剧透，慎入  
> 写于120话之前

“如果杀光海那边的敌人，我们就自由了吗？”

1.  
利威尔第一次听到艾伦说这句话，是在850年的春天。那一年玛利亚夺还战惨烈告捷，墙内的人们终于得知了世界的真相，调查兵团走出了墙内，去看了海。那确实是他想象力难以企及的地方，就像他最初走出地下街，看到天空与太阳。这是难得的安逸时光，韩吉，让，萨沙和科尼不必说，就连三笠都表现得像个十五岁的好奇少女，阿尔明捧起了海水与海螺。可那个曾一直喊着要去看海的小鬼却一言不发，他的头发已经长得有点长了，缓慢地举起瘦削的手指，指着印在海面上的太阳说——

“如果杀光海那边的敌人，我们就自由了吗？”

那一刻利威尔模模糊糊的意识到，他和艾伦之间裂开了一条慢慢展开的鸿沟。艾伦正向深海走去，而他留在了岸上。

2.  
“你们刚刚在搞什么鬼？”利威尔问。

那是希兹尔国来访后的一年后，艾伦他们被命令在墙外修建名为“铁路”的轨道，似乎是一种便捷的运输方式，比马匹来的更方便。利威尔和韩吉有时候回来探望他们，顺便补充一点物资。

“没什么。”艾伦放松的躺在草地上，黄昏以后，气温慢慢降下来，变得凉爽而舒适，吹起汗湿的额发，“只是刚刚说到该让谁继承我的巨人。”

利威尔挑挑眉，这确实是一个敏感而不容忽视的问题，艾伦的任期还剩五年多，和帕拉迪岛与世界接轨所需要的时间相比简直杯水车薪。而始祖的巨人是他们不能失去的最大的底牌，就目前的局势来看，由104的同期生来继承似乎是最好的选择了。

“那你们选了谁？”

艾伦闭着眼睛，双手交叠在脑后，“谁也没选。”他说。“我不打算让他们继承我的巨人。”

“我希望他们活得长久。”

利威尔沉默了。在这个满是战争的残酷世界里，活得长久并非易事，何况身为士兵，牺牲是一种必然的光荣。那一刻利威尔突然很想看看艾伦的眼睛，于是他跨到艾伦身上，手掌称在草地上，将艾伦禁锢在手臂之间，迫使他睁眼与之对视。

“我们已经没有别的选择了。”利威尔说，“希斯特利亚担负起了她的责任。”

“我知道。”艾伦慢条斯理的说，却依然闭着眼睛。

天暗的很快，不知不觉中月亮已经探出了云层，洒着皎洁的光辉。酷暑的一天结束后，夜晚的风显得有些冰凉。利威尔看着艾伦放松的神情，几乎要以为他已经睡着了。

“我在想。”艾伦突然睁开眼，熠熠发光，饱含着一股古怪的狂热，“是不是杀光海那面的敌人，希斯特利亚就不用遭受这种事情了。”

“或许我们也就自由了。”他说。

这是利威尔第二次听到艾伦说这句话，时隔一年，却不再是疑问，内含一股可怕的坚定。他十七岁，眼睛亮的发烫，正在一条崭新的道路上一路狂奔。没人知道这条路通往何方。

利威尔清楚的知道这种想法有多危险。暴力永远是最快捷的手段，但往往会带来无穷无尽的后患，但他鬼使神差的说不出讥讽的话。最终利威尔只是长长的沉默了一会，轻轻的捂住了那双明亮的眼睛。

“你不需要这种自由。”

2.  
“你究竟从这片海里找到了什么？”利威尔问。

自从军团禁止耶莱娜和艾伦见面后，艾伦便越来越频繁的单独跑出墙外，到乐园上看海。他的孤僻和沉思与日俱增，常常一个人呆呆地望着天空，不知不觉便想伸手触摸太阳。这次也是，他站在乐园的高墙上，直直地眺望海的对面。

“错了。”艾伦摇了摇头，眼睛却没离开大海，“一直以来，我都被阿尔明骗了。这片海其实什么都没有，它只是一面更广阔，更好看的的墙壁。是囚笼。”

他说这些话时语气平静，冷漠到几乎令人胆寒。利威尔深深的皱起眉头，他那无比敏锐的直觉感到了艾伦言语中试探着挣脱的危险想法。

“无论你现在想做什么，你都不该一个人去决定。”利威尔沉声道。

“利威尔兵长。”艾伦答非所问。他终于舍得把视线转向利威尔，可手臂却直直的指向大海，“你说海对面，那个名叫玛莱的国家，他们的人民会和我们有什么不同吗？”

“人他妈还有什么区别吗。”利威尔冷冷道，“都要吃饭和拉屎。”

“……”

艾伦紧紧盯着他，空气沉默的像有一个世纪之久。僵持之下，他像是想通了，肩膀放松下来，身体不再像是战斗般紧绷，反而毫无理由的大笑起来，上气不接下气，几乎要让利威尔反思自己是否说了什么不合时宜的笑话。

过了一会儿，他似乎是笑够了，望着大海，眨了眨眼，神色平静。利威尔慢慢向艾伦走过去，想把他从这面高墙上拉下来，但艾伦突然正色道：

“我有时候会认为玛莱人全是恶魔，是不配活在这世上的东西，就像我曾憎恶巨人一样。”

利威尔的脚步顿住了。艾伦摇了摇头，仿若怜悯：

“但并不是这么简单的。我也曾和玛莱的战士同吃同住生活了三年，我曾无比确信他们拥有光荣的理想和滚烫的心脏。所以我无法像以前那样告诉自己——我慢慢地意识到，他们可能也只是一群活着的人罢了。”

艾伦垂下头，偏长的头发遮住他的脸，使得利威尔难以分辨他的神情。他语气平静，像陈述一个微不足道的事实：

“而活着并不是什么错事。”

利威尔闻言不禁睁大了眼睛，他双拳握紧，紧咬牙关，良久才从齿缝中挤出一句低低的回应。艾伦不知不觉已经走到了他面前，捧起了他紧攥着的拳头，轻柔的将他的手指一根根掰开：

“所以我要去确认，我要去海的对面，住在玛莱的屋檐下，吃着玛莱的饭菜，去看他们的人民是不是也和这座岛一样——既有可恶的混账，也有善良的好人；我要继续前进，利威尔，我要离开这座岛。”

远处的海面波光粼粼，耳畔不时传来潮汐上涨的拍打声，吹过轻柔的风，而这一切都毫无意义，因为此时此刻，艾伦·耶格尔望向他与世界的眼睛里燃烧着火焰。

“……你一定会走到地狱的。”利威尔听到自己干涩的声音说。

“或许吧。”艾伦低垂眼睑，语气漫不经心。他慢慢握住利威尔的手，猝不及防的吻了上来，舌尖相抵，如同是诀别。

“再见了，利威尔兵长。”艾伦轻轻喘息道，手上毫无犹豫的将他推下高墙。一瞬间世界天旋地转，索性沉重的力道被沙丘化解，摔下来只扬起一阵砂砾。

“等我们再次见面时，我会找到答案。”艾伦的声音渐渐在风中消散。

利威尔立刻挣扎着站起来，只见艾伦在那墙上张开双臂，海风从他背后吹来，吹乱了他的柔软的黑发，衣角猎猎作响，直视着太阳。

他站在乐园的高墙上，背对着大海，直直坠落。

3.  
“利威尔兵长！”

利威尔再次醒来是在调查兵团房间里，士兵的喊声将他从梦中惊醒，他环顾四周，几乎是如释重负般发现这一切只是梦。

“利威尔兵长，大事不好了。”传令兵神色焦急，甚至顾不得观察利威尔的脸色，“艾伦·耶格尔独自前往玛莱了！”

利威尔立刻站起来，在掀开被子的一瞬间，他敏锐的察觉到了散落在洁白床单的沙粒。他小心翼翼的捻起来，传令兵焦急的话语像是从另一个世界传来一般，逐渐模糊不清。

利威尔伸手去够窗外的天空，这是他想象力难以企及的瑰丽，就像海一样。他突然想到，或许艾伦第一次见到那片海，和他第一次见到天空时抱着同样的疑问：

这里就是自由吗？

END


End file.
